


There's Nothing to Discuss Here

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Adulting, F/M, Family, Lawyers, Relationship Discussions, work promotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: Karen receives an offer she doesn't want to refuse, but it means uprooting her life and her family's lives to move a few hours upstate.
Relationships: Karen Vick/Richard Vick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	There's Nothing to Discuss Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on this longer fic of mine but, ahhh, this idea popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. Had to. Also, I love Karen Vick and firmly believe she should have so many more fics on here. <3
> 
> This fic is set in Season Eight.

“I received a job offer,” she says, her hands clasped around a mug of hot tea. When Richard's eyes shine with positivity and lips move with praise, her shoulders raise with a deep breath, mustering the courage to voice the kicker. “In San Francisco.”

His expression slackens, and of course it does. She wouldn’t have expected him to be fully on board right away. Their entire lives are based out of Santa Barbara; Iris is having the time of her life in first grade, Richard is finding a rhythm with each new court case, not to mention their friends are here. To move even five hours upstate would dramatically shift the dynamic they cultivated in this suburbia.

“How soon would we need to move?” he asks. A fair question, and if they weren’t in the kitchen, leaning against opposing counters with bedtime drinks in their hands, she might have an exact answer for him.

Off the top of her head, “About a month.”

She watches him incline his head forward, and his eyes drift to the side…

“Obviously, we have to talk about this in depth,” she quickly elaborates. “We have Iris to think about, and your firm. I mean, this is our _home_ ; Uprooting sounds, to put it frankly, overwhelming.”

His eyes remain averted when he begins to say, “It’s obvious what we have to do.” And Karen’s heart sinks a little. Over years, she’s worked on her presentation, only allowing people to see what she wanted them to see as opposed to what she truly felt, yet around her husband, she forced herself to open up. The best relationships are built on honesty and thrive on understanding, and the hardest part for her has always been knowing when to yield her side of any matter. So, now, she forces herself to be hyper-considerate of what this proposes.

Richard lifts his gaze. “We have to move.”

Karen raises both eyebrows. That was not the reaction she expected.

“You’ve spent so long here. You’ve worked hard to get to chief, but that’s where the line in this town leads. Look what happened,” he proceeds, “replaced by some jackweed stickler.” He throws a hand out in aggravation to emphasise ‘jackweed’. Karen’s expression sours at the mention of Trout, but she hides her scowl with another sip of chamomile. “Don’t worry about me. I can find work.”

“And Iris?”

“That would be the more difficult decision,” he admits. “On one hand, she’s young and sociable.–”

“On the other, she’s doing well in school, right now,” Karen finishes. "More than well."

Richard’s expression drops from adamant and excited to passive. He hooks his thumbs on the pockets of his jeans and regards her readily. It takes many seconds for his patience to pass, and when it does, he speaks up again.

“It’s up to you. What do _you_ want?”

Usually, she has to fight tooth and nail to get a shred of autonomy in this society, so it is nice to have someone by her side who voluntarily gives her the reins. And yet, the decision scares her. She holds the lives of three people – herself and the two most important people in her life – in her hands, and a simple phrase can change everything.

She stalls with another sip of tea.

“I think I want the job.”

“Then, that settles it," Richard smiles, "We’re moving to San Francisco.”


End file.
